Embodiments herein generally relate to printers having variable gloss capability and more particularly to methods and systems that update color profiles from color measurements under a small subset of gloss settings.
Customer gloss preferences vary significantly, depending primarily on the printing application. High gloss provides high chroma and therefore large color gamut, making high gloss very desirable for some applications. On the other hand, high gloss makes defects (such as gloss mottle) and non-uniformity (such as differential gloss) readily apparent, making high gloss very undesirable for some applications. Moreover, the preferred image gloss is often dependent on the paper used and on the image content of a particular print job. For these reasons, a printing system that delivers only a single gloss level has to make some compromises and is unlikely to be able to satisfy all customers for all applications. Consequently, selectable gloss capability is very desirable, especially with digital printing now becoming capable of very high quality. However, color management of such systems poses some challenges because gloss has a very significant effect on color. Therefore, when the gloss level is changed, the color rendition of the device will change, and it is necessary to rebuild the printer's destination profiles every time the gloss is changed, which is time and resource intensive.